Christmas Who?
|writer=Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt |release=December 7, 2000 |runtime=22 minutes |rating=TV-Y/TV-Y7 |available=VHS DVD iTunes Amazon Video Google Play}}"Christmas Who?" (also known as The SpongeBob Christmas Special in the opening sequence and Patchy the Pirate Presents the SpongeBob SquarePants Christmas Special on some cable and satellite listings) is the first Christmas episode of the Nickelodeon animated series SpongeBob SquarePants, produced and aired as part of its second season. It originally aired on December 6, 2000. Synopsis In , , the Narrator introduces the president of the SpongeBob SquarePants fan club, Patchy the Pirate, who is currently preparing for Christmas, and his "friend", Potty the Parrot. Patchy receives a fan letter from a person whose name and address are withheld, asking if SpongeBob likes Christmas as much as he does. Patchy explains that they didn't always celebrate Christmas in Bikini Bottom, and decides to show how they were introduced to it, beginning the episode proper. SpongeBob is outside Sandy's treedome, planning a surprise karate attack on her. He bursts in and sees Sandy's Christmas tree, which she has just hooked up with lights, and mistakes it for a fire. Sandy realizes SpongeBob has never seen a Christmas tree before, and doesn't even know what Christmas is (along with all the other citizens of Bikini Bottom). She begins to describe the festive holiday to SpongeBob, who is very interested. The next day, at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs, Patrick and Squidward all about Christmas and everything that Sandy had said about it. He concludes by saying that if you write a letter to Santa Claus, he'll give you gifts on Christmas Day. Patrick and Mr. Krabs are very enthusiastic about the idea, while Squidward grumpily refuses. SpongeBob soon gets the entire city of Bikini Bottom interested in Christmas, and they all write letters to Santa. SpongeBob then builds a device that shoots the wish lists (placed inside bottles) to the surface of the ocean so Santa can get to them. Everyone then begins to decorate Bikini Bottom for Santa's arrival, much to Squidward's annoyance. When Christmas Eve arrives, SpongeBob realizes that Squidward still hasn't written a letter. He goes to Squidward's house to try and write the letter for him, but is stopped by Squidward, who forces him to leave. SpongeBob tries to persuade him to write a letter, but Squidward says he'll never believe in Santa Claus. As Squidward settles down to sleep for the night, SpongeBob, Patrick, and a bunch of other fish give up on persuading Squidward to believe in Santa, and they stand outside and eagerly wait for Santa's arrival while chanting "Santa's coming tonight, tonight" to the tune of "Jingle Bells". On Christmas Day, the fish are still wearily chanting, and then realize that Santa never came. They all angrily leave, and even Patrick, after initially thinking Santa just stopped for a snack, eventually leaves as well, and SpongeBob is left with only a snowman keeping him company. Squidward wakes up happily and rushes outside to laugh in SpongeBob's face and make fun of him for ever believing in Santa. Sad and depressed, SpongeBob gives Squidward a present anyway - a wooden clarinet that he had made for Squidward the night before so he wouldn't feel left out when Santa came and gave everybody their presents. Squidward is so touched by his present and begins to feel like a huge jerk for laughing at SpongeBob, so he decides to do something in order to make it up to SpongeBob. Squidward dresses up as Santa Claus and appears to SpongeBob, who is very happy to see that Santa came after all. However, Squidward's plan meets a snag when a large group of fish come happily, wanting gifts from him. Squidward quickly goes through his entire house and gives away all of his possessions until the fish are all gone and he has nothing left. Weary, Squidward asks if he's gone insane because of this when he suddenly finds a note at his doorstep and reads it. It is from the real Santa Claus, thanking Squidward for all of his work. The note then magically disappears as Squidward looks up to see Santa riding in his sleigh in the sky, laughing and shouting "Merry Christmas!" Squidward calls himself "insane" and then goes back inside his house, playing the wooden clarinet that SpongeBob gave him. After the cartoon ends, Potty gives Patchy a little present - a nest of Christmas-themed eggs. Patchy then steps under a mistletoe, hoping to be kissed by a woman, only for Potty to start chasing after him. Seeing that Patchy is busy at the moment, the Narrator says "Goodnight, and Happy Holidays." Songs * "The Very First Christmas" * "Santa's Coming Tonight" Availability released "Christmas Who?" on the SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas VHS and DVD for the first time in 2003. Besides the special itself, the VHS also featured the episodes "Procrastination", "The Snowball Effect", and "Survival of the Idiots". The DVD contained all the episodes on the VHS, plus five more episodes - "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV", "Chocolate with Nuts", "As Seen on TV", "Pizza Delivery", and "Squeaky Boots". "Christmas Who?" was also included on the SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 2nd Season set in 2004, and later on the SpongeBob SquarePants: 10 Happiest Moments DVD and the SpongeBob SquarePants: The First 100 Episodes set in 2009. It was also featured, alongside other Nicktoon Christmas specials, on the NickToons Christmas DVD in 2003 and the Nick Picks: Holiday DVD in 2006. SpongeBobXmas VHS.jpg| SpongeBobXmas DVD 2003.jpg| NicktoonsChristmasDVD.jpg| NickPicksHoliday.jpg| SpongeBob Christmas DVD UK release.jpg| SpongeBobXmas DVD 2008.jpg| Edits * On the SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 2nd Season DVD set, Patchy's first line after the commercial break ("It's about time you got back! Now I can finish me story!") is cut. * On the Nick Picks: Holiday DVD, Patchy's appearances right before and after the commercial break are cut entirely. Cast Gallery PatchythePirate.jpg|Patchy decides to tell the viewers about SpongeBob's first Christmas. Sandy has lit up her tree.jpg|Sandy lights up her tree. Sandy tells SpongeBob all about Christmas.jpg|Sandy tells SpongeBob all about Christmas. SpongeBob telling his friends about Christmas.jpg|"...and everyone pretends to like the fruitcake!" Patrick ripped his paper.jpg|Patrick keeps ripping his paper. SpongeBob shows Patrick how to write.jpg|SpongeBob shows Patrick the proper way to write a letter to Santa. Krabs about to send his letter.jpg|Mr. Krabs about to send his letter to Santa. Squidward refuses to join in.jpg|Squidward refuses to join in the festivities. Plankton hates fruitcake.jpg|Plankton's cameo. Squidward's house is decorated.jpg|"SpongeBob, take this stuff down immediately!" SpongeBob writing Squidwards letter.jpg|SpongeBob offers to write Squidward's letter to Santa. Bikini Bottomites caroling.jpg|The Bikini Bottomites stay up caroling all night. Santa didn't show.jpg|"Thanks for the lies, Mr. Fairy Tale!" Squidward delighting in SpongeBob's misery.jpg|Squidward takes delight in SpongeBob's misery... Squidward looks at his gift.jpg|...until he sees the gift SpongeBob made for him. Santa Squidward lands in front of SpongeBob.jpg|"Hey, you're..." Everyone thinks Squidward is Santa.jpg|Everyone thinks Squidward is Santa. Santa's message to Squidward.jpg|Squidward sees his message from Santa. See also * "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" External links * * * * * "Christmas Who?" recap at Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:2000 releases